Dalton :D
by rosafirefly
Summary: This is a story based on CP Coulter's Story Dalton. This is what I think will happen when Reed wakes up. Mostly Klaine with some Rane :D AVPS/AVPM references.


So, there's this one fic that my starkid friends told me about. Dalton by CP Coulter. IT. IS. AMAZING. You have to read it. This is based on that story. I'm not exactly sure how this is going to end up. Definitely some Kurt CoBlaine/Klaine and Rane. Some AVPM/AVPS References.

Kurt and Blaine watched from the doorway as Reed practically attacked Shane in a hug.

"Hey now Reed. Careful with my brother." Blaine said.

Reed just grinned and let go of Shane. Kurt knew the look Reed had on his face, so he dragged Blaine out and down the hallway.

"Hey! Where are we going?"

"Your brother said he wanted to see Reed, correct?"

"Yes. But..."

"No buts we are just letting him see Reed. Okay?"

"What are we gonna do then?"

"I'm not sure. How 'bout we talk in your room?"

"Sure."

"You're…here…alive?" cried Reed

"Yes. Broken things and all." Shane said.

"But they found your jacket…we all thought…"

"I gave him my jacket to keep him warm."

"Okay. Oh! Oh! I want to show you something!"

"What?"

"Hold on. Let me get it."

Reed ran over to the couch and grabbed the painting he recently finished.

"The one I gave you, well, I never finished it. I finally got strong enough to finish another one."

"What do you mean strong enough?"

"Well, I think, that before, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about you, and then seeing the news and not knowing whether I was ever gonna see you again… I think it just awakened feelings inside me that inspired me to finish it."

"Do you mean…"

"Yes. At least, I think so."

"Just so you know, I would so tackle you right now if I wasn't injured and Blaine wasn't likely to kill me if I break something else."

"Haha. True. There was nothing in that about me tackling you though."

"True. Be gentle?"

"Like I would ever not."

"You do know you have paint in your hair right?"

"Way to ruin a moment."

"Sorry. I'll be serious. I admit it. I really like you. Like a lot."

"I like you too. I wasn't sure how to take it at first, but now it is clear."

They slowly leaned in and shared their first kiss.

Meanwhile, in Blaine's room, Kurt and Blaine were talking about random things.

"When I got to the headquarters place, my dad had this look in his eyes… it was like he finally understood."

"That's great, Blaine."

Suddenly they heard cheering from the hallway. Everyone was gathered around Kurt and Reed's room.

"What the heck is going on?" called Blaine

"Oh. They just kissed." David said.

"Finally." Wes added.

"Hey. That's my brother." Blaine said

"Oh, Blaine. Give them a break. They are cute." Kurt said.

"Fine."

"I guess you guys had fun while we were gone." Kurt said.

Shane just winked at Kurt and grinned.

"Doormouse! Did you have fun?" The twins said.

"Okay guys. Leave him alone." Blaine said.

"Fine."

"Did you need anything Shane?"

"No, Blaine."

Most of the group hung out in their room, until some of them leave to get food or other random things, but they always came back. Reed insisted on giving Shane his bed, even though they both knew Reed was going to be right next to him anyway. Those two were inseparable.

"So, What are we gonna do?" David asked.

"We could always move the party to my room and watch movies all night." Blaine suggested.

"Good idea, Rabbit." The twins said.

"What are we watching?"

"Harry Potter."

"Yes! I love that series!"

"I know! It's so totally awesome, isn't it?"

"Oi! Lovebirds! Stop talking Harry Potter and hurry up!" Wes yelled.

"We're coming!"

Before they knew it, everyone decided to have a sleepover in Blaine's room. The movie was playing in the background, but no one was paying attention to it. Mostly they were just goofing off with the tweedles.

The next day, no one wanted to get up to go to class.

"I think we stayed up too late." Wes said.

"You think?" David replied.

"Now guys, we only have to get through until lunch. Then we only have rehearsal after that." Said Reed.

"True." Kurt replied.

"And I have to get Shane here back to the airport."

"Oh yeah. I want to talk to you about that, Blaine."

"Okay. Come on. We'll catch up later guys."

Blaine helped Shane down the hall to a more private area.

"What is it Shane?"

"I think I want to transfer here."

"I don't think Dad would like that very much."

"I don't really care what he thinks anymore. I'm tired of hiding from him."

"Are you sure about this? He probably won't ever talk to us again."

"I am absolutely sure. I'm sick and tired of living a lie for him."

"Okay. We'll talk to the dean later. First you have to tell our parents."

"Okay."

They quickly walked back to the others.

"Hey guys? Who has my phone?"

"Oi! Evan! Ethan! Give him his phone, please." David called

The twins quickly handed it back and Shane called his parents.

"Hey mom. No, I haven't left yet. I actually need to talk to you about that. Is it okay if I just stay here and transfer? I'll be with Blaine. I don't really care what he says mom. I really like it here. I feel comfortable. You are really going to let me stay? Thanks mom! Okay."

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hey mom. Yes. I will. Yes. Yes. Okay mom. Bye."

"What just happened?" Reed asked

"Well, my mom said Shane gets to stay here." Blaine said.

"What! Really?" Reed exclaimed.

"Yes, Really! Excited much?" Shane replied.

"Of course I am! My amazing boyfriend doesn't have to leave me."

Everyone except Blaine and Shane had to leave quickly if they had any hope of getting to class on time.

"Let's go get you taken care of."

They quickly headed down to the Dean's office to see if he could transfer. They quickly got that taken care of, and headed back to Windsor.

"I'm going to call mom real quick. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Blaine walked back into the hall and took out his phone.

"Hey Mom. We registered Shane for classes this morning."

"Good. Is he sure about this?"

"Yes mom. He loves it here."

"I'm not sure what your dad will say, but he'll have to live with it."

"Okay, mom."

"Make sure you keep me updated on what's going on."

"Of course, Mom."

"You know, he really misses you."

"I know. I'm just not ready to forgive him yet."

"I know. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Blaine hung up and walked back into his room.

"Where did you want to stay?"

"How about I stay in your room? That way me and Kurt can switch rooms and no one would complain." Shane replied.

"That works. Is mom going to send your stuff over?"

"I think so."

"Okay. What did you want to do until everybody gets back?"

"I kind of just want to sleep."

"Okay. I'm going to go find Chaz. I need to talk to him."

"Okay."

Blaine left him after he got settled and left to find Chaz. He was down in the common room talking to the twins.

"I really hope the two of you will behave yourselves." Chaz was saying.

"Do you really think that is ever gonna happen?" Blaine said.

"No. But I can try. How have you been Blaine?"

"Good. I was thinking you probably wanted to know what happened while you were gone."

"Yeah. I have the basics. David and Wes told me."

Blaine told him the story with Kurt and everything else that happened while he was out of commission. He also told him that Shane would also be boarding with him.

"So, I'm guessing that the twins were relatively calm while I was gone?" Chaz asked when he finished.

"Relatively. We all had Kurt to keep us busy."

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Kurt.

"Hey Blaine."

"Hey Kurt. I want you to meet Chaz. He's the Windsor house prefect."

"Oh. Hi. Kurt Hummel."

"Chaz. Nice to meet you. I've heard all about you from Blaine."

"Of course. I am his favorite topic of conversation."

Chaz just laughed at that.

"You know my brother Shane, right?"

"Yep. I met him a long time ago."

"Okay."

"See ya."

"See ya."

Blaine and Kurt quickly ran back upstairs and into Kurt's room.

"I've wanted to do this all day." Blaine said. He pushed Kurt against the door and met his lips.

"Don't worry. I have too." Kurt said after he pulled away.

"Klaine. We know you're in there. Hurry up!" Wes called.

"What do you want?" Blaine said.

"What's going on with Shane?"

"He's staying here."

"Where?"

"In my room."

"Okay."

Blaine quickly pulled Kurt back into the room and went to attach their lips again.

Before they could meet Kurt turned his head to the side.

"Wes kind of killed it for me. Sorry."

"It's okay. What did you want to do now?"

"I'm not sure. I should probably start on my homework."

"Want to do it in my room? That way we can keep Shane company."

"Fine."

They quickly ran across the hall and quietly entered. What they saw was amazing. Reed was sitting by the bed just stroking Shane's hair. He was also whispering in his ear. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and exited just as quickly as they came in. He dragged him down to the common room where Wes and David were playing some video games.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey."

They got settled on one of the couches and started on their work.

"You know they are kinda like us. They both have had problems and things trying to get between them, but they still have each other." Kurt said.

"Don't forget the fact that they both have weird families." Blaine said.

"I think that's everyone."

"True."

Soon everyone had joined them, and were just hanging out. David and Wes were still playing video games, and Reed still hadn't come down yet.

"I'm getting kind of tired. I think I'm going to head up." Kurt said.

"Okay. Good night." Blaine gave him a quick kiss before letting him go.

"Good Night, Alice!" called the twins.

"Good Night, Tweedles."

Soon after everyone else headed up as well. Blaine took a quick peak in his room to see if Reed had decided to stay there for the night. The scene before him was that exact thing. Reed had his arms wrapped around Shane carefully, and was whispering in his ear, even while asleep. He crept across the hall to Kurt's room and quietly knocked.

"Blaine? What are you doing?"

"Sorry. Reed crashed in my room and I didn't want to disturb them. Can I just sleep here tonight?"

"Of course. I don't mind."

They both climbed in bed and got comfortable against each other.

"Good Night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and thinking about how amazing it was.


End file.
